A visit to fanfictionnet
by dark abaddon
Summary: Okay, the title sucked, it's not that original, but please read


Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, just read and REVIEW.  
  
This is the product of my very warped mind and a dare from your very own...  
  
drumroll  
  
Blue-rage!!!  
  
And she BETTER reviews this. Hear me blue-rage??!! Rinig mo yan Sam??!! Ha?! Ha?!  
  
oOo (In this ficcy, let's just say they already know about computers)  
  
Harry: Hey Ron, Hermione, check this out.  
  
Hermione: Ooh, what's this...fanfiction.net  
  
Harry: Look at this one; it has more than 200 reviews! Cool!!  
  
Ron: Hey, it's about me!  
  
Ron reads summary: Ron gets kidnapped by a certain sexy blonde. It's an instant hate and hate relationship. But two negatives always make a positive right?  
  
Ron: Hmm...sexy blonde, sexy blonde...who?  
  
Hermione: The summary's not yet through, scroll it down idiot.  
  
Ron scrolls down  
  
Harry: DracoXRon  
  
Ron: What in bloody—  
  
Hermione: Hey, look at this...  
  
Harry reads summary: Just bored, don't read.  
  
As almost all readers do when they see this kind of summary...  
  
Harry clicks the title  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione start to read  
  
...Almost 30 minutes later...  
  
Harry: Man, this is so sick.  
  
Ron: And so...wrong.  
  
Hermione races to the loo and disposes of her lunch  
  
Ron then Harry follows soon after  
  
Hermione: Considering that Hagrid screwed all of his 'pets'—  
  
Ron: Slug or not—  
  
Hermione: I'd give it a nine on the gross scale  
  
Harry: You've read worse?!  
  
Hermione: Sure, check this out.  
  
Ron reads summary: HermioneXEveryone  
  
Ron: Eew, how did you survive through this?!  
  
Hermione: Actually, I kinda screwed everyone already. In fanfiction AND real life. But I figured it'd gross you out to actually read me doing all those.  
  
Ron: Everyone? How 'bout me 'n Harry? Come on tell her Harry.  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Harry: No comment.  
  
Ron: What?! You too?!!  
  
Hermione: Yeah, even Moaning Myrtle, and boy did she moan at that time.  
  
Hermione starts getting fresh batches of not so decent mental images  
  
Hermione: Oh yeah, everyone except you and that git Malfoy.  
  
Harry: Hey look! There's one with you and Malfoy! And it's rated R!  
  
Hermione: Me and Draco?!! Eew!!  
  
Harry: No, it's actually you and Draco's dad.  
  
Hermione throws up on floor  
  
Ron: That's even worse, coz, you know, you and Draco actually look good together.  
  
Hermione considers the possibility and a feral smile creeps to her face  
  
Harry: Yeah, I read DracoXHermione fics every time.  
  
Ron: And I read HarryXSnape ones.  
  
Harry: O.o  
  
Hermione: o.O  
  
Ron: What? It's good, see this...  
  
Harry doesn't bother reading the summary, instead, he reads a sentence of the story: Snape scoffed, unconvinced. "It's true," Harry said. "I love you Snapey, you greasy hunk of a man you!"  
  
Harry: Man, that's so not what I'd be saying. mumbles under his breath: Though I think Snape's hot.  
  
Ron: Ooh, look at this one, 1000 reviews.  
  
Harry: What's it say?  
  
Ron reads summary: The story of Hermione's tragic and forbidden love...HermioneXChocolate frog.  
  
Harry: O.o  
  
Hermione: O.O  
  
Ron: o.O  
  
...An hour later...  
  
Harry: The story's actually good.  
  
Ron: I agree.  
  
Hermione: I never thought Katie and Angelina would make such a great couple, and it was so touching. sob  
  
Fred: Hey mates, what's up?  
  
George: Did I just hear a mention of Katie?  
  
Ron: Yeah, we just read about her and Angelina doing a 69, sharing a double headed dildo, etc.  
  
Fred: Oo  
  
George: oO  
  
Harry: Oh, and look, there's a fic of you two too.  
  
Fred and George read the summary: They SHARE a room, what could be more convenient? Twincest. FredXGeorge  
  
George: Oh.  
  
My.  
  
GOD.  
  
Fred: And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!  
  
Hermione: George fucks Fred. Fred fucks George. Self-explanatory.  
  
Fred: It's evil!  
  
George: Fred, blow it up!!  
  
Twins cast a spell before Harry, Ron or Hermione can stop them  
  
Computer blows up  
  
Harry stands shocked, mouth open, at what miniscule little pieces was left of HIS blown up computer  
  
Hermione: ...  
  
Ron: ...  
  
Fred: ...  
  
George: ...  
  
Ron: Oh well.  
  
Hermione: I'm in for a shag, let's go to the Humping Willow.  
  
Everyone agrees and follows Hermione out  
  
oOo  
  
Really, I have NOTHING against any of the pairings. This is just from  
boredom, nothing better to do, and of course...BLUE-RAGE's DARE.  
  
So, if you're kind enough, review and tell me how you think of it. 


End file.
